Second Chances
by SilverontheRose
Summary: Ten years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto is Hokage to a flourishing Konoha, happy in his work, if not his personal life. Kagome's life is nothing like she dreamed it would be, thanks to Inuyasha's clan, and now she simply waits for death. Then a group of kids change everything when they try a summoning jutsu, and two souls are given a second chance for happiness.
1. Shinobi TimeSpace Technique: Solecism

Second Chances

Chapter One

* * *

Naruto stood atop the Hokage tower, enjoying the sun after being shut in his office all week. A single glance showed him that almost everyone had joined the celebration in Kikyou Pass for Konoha's rice festival, making him smile... the mass of people would make his mission all the more fun. Jumping down, he headed towards the fairgrounds, waving in answer to the calls from the shinobi he passed. The whole village, as well as a large contingent from the daimyo's court, wandered through the entertainment areas, the gaming tents, and the open air weapons, crafts, and food stands; all of them having fun _and_ fattening Konoha's bottom line... something that cheered him up immensely.

Wishing he could get away with enjoying the celebration like any other ninja, he mentally flipped off Kurama and the nine-tail's sarcastic "_suck it up_" and mingled with the rest of the village, public face firmly on and smiling. Keeping in 'respectable Hokage' mode was a pain, but it made the few pranks he could get away with that much more enjoyable.

It had barely reached midday, and already the shinobi on duty were escorting drunks to the medical tents and the unsympathetic hands of Sakura-trained medics. Having that many drunks so early in the day wasn't really surprising, since a major part of the rice festival was this year's new sake. Unfortunately for Naruto, however, being the Hokage meant that no matter how many toasts were made, he had to drink along with them _and_ still walk straight, no matter how much his brain sloshed. That gave the festival an added edge... he had to be slick enough to dispose of the sake without offending anyone, including the daimyo.

Catching a movement in the shadows of a stand, he narrowed his eyes until he recognized his target. Tora, the sixth cat known by that name, was slinking his sneaky way though the stands, nose heading downriver... presumably for a small fishing village far from Konoha, at least for a cat. This was the smartest 'Tora' the Dowager Lady of Hinokuni, the current Daimyo's mother, had brought with her to Konohagakure, and his hiding abilities gave the genin assigned to catch him fits every time he ran away. Thankfully he wasn't the fighter that the 'Tora' from Naruto's genin days had been. As soon as this one was caught, he simply went with the program; at most head-butting his captors for cuddling that was a lot less overwhelming than his owner's.

It was the work of moments to flank the cat with his shadow clones, and not much longer than to secure him. However, Naruto just couldn't see turning the poor thing over to his tormenter right away, not with the party spirit everyone was in. Instead he headed to the river and caught Tora a fish, letting the cat eat as he headed over to the spring-fed well to get a drink. The icy cold water would make his teeth ache, but would also clear his head... and, in his own opinion, taste better than the raw sake everyone was guzzling down.

A clutch of the villages' troublemakers that had gathered near the well moved off when they saw him heading their way, no doubt plotting mischief. As he got a drink, he mentally gave them a thumbs up. He couldn't wait to see what kind of festival prank they came up with.

Ten years had passed since he'd received the title of Hokage from Tsunade, and little, self-assigned missions like this one were his escape, keeping him sane and in slightly better shape than he would have been otherwise. His assistant, as well as the council, had quickly found out that closing him into an office with no way of escape was dangerous for everyone's sanity, since he invented ways to prank the most troublesome of his visitors to relieve his boredom. His ex-wife had claimed he'd spent too long under the kyuubi's influence, to put it nicely, though thankfully no one would take her word for anything by the time she started making that accusation.

He got a chill down his back thinking about that utterly humiliating debacle. He'd married a merchant heiress out of Tea Country by the request of the council, the ties forged by the marriage improving certain trade agreements and bringing new prosperity to Konoha's civilians. He hadn't been terribly enthusiastic about the marriage, but knew his duties to Konohagakure as a whole. Naruto did his best to keep Yunako happy, treating her with respect and kindness. In public, they were an envied couple, everyone believing the arrangement was one of those where love had eventually blossomed.

Their private life, on the other hand, hadn't been satisfying to either of them. She was a very young, very shallow, very spoiled woman that couldn't deal with in a life in 'such a backwater town.' She longed for the sake houses and gambler's dens she'd been used to jaunting off to whenever she wanted. She was furious to be on a budget, something she'd only ever had as a punishment from her grandfather, and did her best to make Naruto's home life miserable, in hopes he'd shove some money in her hand and send her to a resort town. When he just ignored everything, even the worst trouble she dealt, she sulked for a month or so... until something new came along to distract her.

_If only that had been the extent of it,_ he sighed inwardly.

Shaking off those dark memories, his enhanced senses caught the scent of blood, a little more than was necessary for ninjutsu. He immediately looked over to the group of boys he'd noticed earlier, all of whom enthusiastically not-quite-whispered _kichiyose no jutsu_!

Mentally cursing, Naruto was relieved when nothing happened. Time/Space techniques had a habit of going terribly wrong, especially when the user had no summoning contract or target object. He knew just by looking at them that they were too inexperienced to have signed a summoning contract, which meant that he couldn't overlook it as he did so many of the village youngsters' pranks.

Sighing, he used his favorite _kage bunshin_ jutsu to catch them all, and had the clones march them to Iruka-sensei. No one could set kids straight better than his old teacher.

~oOo~

Iruka looked over at the five boys, each restrained by a Hokage clone, and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache. "Hokage-sama, what did you catch these troublemakers doing this time?"

The five Narutos looked at the boys with interest. "Are they anywhere as troublesome as I was?" The question came in chorus, making the kids smile.

Iruka made himself laugh, though a chill went down his back at the thought. _Gods forbid... I'm too old for Naruto-as-a-child-clones._ "No, Hokage-sama. But I doubt you're holding them for no reason..."

"They tried all tried _kichiyose no jutsu _at the same time. I had a bad feeling about inexperienced students summoning at the same time, especially since none were strong enough to sign a contract, dattebayo-" he shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT?" Iruka looked as though he was going to blow a fuse. "Of all the lame-brained ̶ where did you boys learn that technique, and who had the bright idea ̶"

Not caring to listen to the rant that was coming up, as they'd heard it all before, the Naruto-clones dispelled the jutsu and left the boys in the Jounin-sensei's capable hands. Naruto grinned as he got their memories. After Iruka got finished with them, they'd think twice before doing something so bone-headed again.

Looking over to where he'd left Tora, he saw a little girl carrying him off, the cat looking like he'd fallen in the cream. That got a chuckle out of him ̶ the people closest to him grinning at their Hokage's good humor and waving at him.

_Oh well, _Naruto thought,_ Shijimi-dowager-sama really should give up on the pets. I have a feeling, though, that her son has taken a page out of his father's book and redirects her attention from the grandkids with those poor cats..._

Deciding to get another drink of water before he was toasted yet again and had to kill his stomach with more raw sake, he went to the well to lower the bucket, only to find the limp body of a richly dressed woman inside, her fingers twisted in the rope and holding her nose just out of water... the only thing keeping her from drowning. He hurriedly sent a bunshin down the rope to untangle her and push her up so he could pull her out, noting the blue lips that indicated the onset of hypothermia. Thanks to Sakura, he knew he had to get her out of the cold, soaked silks immediately; it could make a difference between her life or death, even with him racing to the hospital at his top speed,.

Signaling the ANBU nearest to him, he told him to hide the three of them with genjutsu so no one else would get an eyeful, and to reduce any future embarrassment for the noblewoman. With a wince for the damage he was doing to the exquisite formal kimono, embroidered prominently with an unfamiliar cherry blossom mon, he cut through the obi and numerous ties and cords holding the junihito in place. A moment's thought on the issue had him pulling her arms out of all the layers of fine silk, rather than trying to pull the silk off of her. He pulled off his top and slipped it on her, but not before a glimpse of furled pink nipples on perfectly formed breasts brought his nether regions to a stiff, standing ovation. Care for her health thankfully overrode the shock of his instant attraction to her... Naruto could imagine what Bear would think if he could see the situation he was in. He prayed it would die down quickly, as running with a frozen woman would be difficult enough without a raging hard-on.

"Bear, collect her clothing, maybe we can figure out who those mon belong to. Meet me at my office." Hoisting the petite woman up into the more comfortable fireman's carry, he shifted her a little higher on his shoulder before taking off and running at his Kurama-enhanced speed. This close to his face, he could smell the soft scent of her underneath the scent of spring water, the combination driving him crazy. He'd never reacted to a woman like this, not even during his long-time crush on Sakura. He gave up on the hope his dick would deflate as her soft breasts pressed against his chest, triggering the memory of her perfect pink nipples. _Well, at least now I know I_ can _have a normal reaction to a woman._

That cheered him up enough he decided he didn't mind the oncoming complaints from the council about a complete stranger being in Konoha. Being Hokage came with perks... the council was _not_ one of them. But he hadn't changed that much from the boy he'd been, so it wouldn't be surprising to them that he'd found another stray...

_Oh, damn... I didn't find her, those boys summoned her. It's Konoha's fault she's even here. Kurama, I damn well hope we haven't started a war with her clan._

The great fox flicked his tails, eyes narrowing. _«__"There's something nagging me about those mon. I'll tell you when I remember."__»_

Naruto didn't bother stopping at the gate, his speed and blond hair would be automatic identifiers for the guards and he didn't want them to see the woman he was carrying. Almost as quickly as his father, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, he ran through the village to the hospital. He ignored everyone, shoving past the medics and taking her into a room where he kicked everyone out except Sakura. Not bothering with niceties, he ran through the most important information. "She was unconscious in the spring well in Kikyou Pass. I stripped her and gave her my shirt before bringing her. Sakura, you have to save her. Treatment and woman classified, only you working on her. Don't let anyone else even see her. I'll help as needed."

Sakura nodded at his quick assessment, but was puzzled by the rest. "Good job, Naruto. Who is she; I don't think I've ever seen her before?"

"I don't know, and before you get mad, a bunch of kids not even out of the Academy tried a summoning technique. I sent them to Iruka, and went back to the well to get a drink and found out that they _had_ managed to summon someone..."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. That was such an unlikely tale, she immediately began suspecting it was a trick, even as Naruto continued with "...She was wearing a junihito with an unfamiliar cherry blossom mon, so right now my main thought is avoiding a war."

"Naruto, that is a ridiculous tale. Who are you trying to prank now?"

Slapping his forehead, Naruto whined, "It's not, Sakura! Bear had an idea on how to identify her by the junihito, and the five boys who summoned her are being lectured by Iruka-sensei. You can ask either one."

Satisfied there was no prank in there against her, Sakura considered the evidence. "With an expensive junihito, and how pale she is... she could be a noblewoman, or some sort of high-ranking courtier. That's a horrible thought, considering how malnourished and run-down she is. No one held her in high esteem, but I bet they would be delighted to use her as an excuse for all out war."

Especially now that we're just now getting back to our old prosperity," Naruto pointed out. "That's why she needs to be kept secret, so we can honestly say we looked out for her reputation."

Sakura kept running her diagnostic, her glowing hands slowly tracking over the woman. "Understood. Hopefully she'll have some useful information for you when she wakes up. She's not sick, she's just in shock from the summons and getting drenched in that cold well. I'll put her in a tepid bath to ease the chill. But those boys... if she's a misfired summons, how are we going to get her back home?"

"I'm going to go talk to them now, hopefully they're still all with Iruka. Maybe I can learn something from them. Meanwhile, can you give her something to suppress her chakra? I have a feeling we might want to sneak her out of the village at some point, and her chakra is too unique to make that easy."

"That's easy enough. I'll have someone come get you when she's awake and stable. Do you want me to answer questions, or do I need to leave it all to you?" Sakura stuck her head out of the room and sent one of the medics to set up the bath for a hypothermia victim. Closing the door again, she looked to Naruto, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Answer any of the little questions, but leave the explanation of how she came here to me. I think I have an idea that might help diffuse any anger on her part."

And so, instead of returning to the festival, he went looking for Iruka and the idiots. Thankfully they were easy to find, since Naruto had once faced the same punishments that Iruka was dealing out now. Slipping into the Academy classroom, he put on his best cold mask; difficult for him to do at most times, since his natural expression was a smile, but this time it seemed to come easily. He had already been dressed in complete Hokage rig, so the occupants of the room got the full you-are-in-so-much-trouble treatment.

"Iruka, these young idiots have precipitated a potential diplomatic incident." Iruka went stiff, immediately guessing what had happened. Naruto continued, "It seems that you five did manage to summon someone," he started out, making everyone's eyes go wide. "We have a young woman, dressed in noble's clothing with unfamiliar mon, unconscious at our hospital at the moment. She almost drowned in the well." The boys gulped, fear on their faces. "So now I am forced to apologize on behalf of our village and do my best to mitigate the circumstances."

Amid cries of _we didn't mean it_, _is she okay_, and _I didn't know you could summon humans_, Naruto closed his eyes and sighed as Iruka yelled, "Quiet!"

"I know you all didn't mean to harm anyone." Naruto focused on the one that seemed to be the leader, trying to think back to how the Sandaime had lectured him. "However, good intentions aren't acceptable excuses for what you did. As shinobi, we tell you to look underneath the underneath, but you also have to think through the immediate and long-term consequences of your actions _before_ doing something as dangerous as you did today. You all do realize that if you _had_ succeeded, the summons would have the right to kill you, since they had no contract with you?"

Wishing he could frog-slap the two who's eyes were glazed over, he decided the others looked sufficiently scared and repentant... and suddenly had an idea to straighten them out. "First, you all are going to tell me the exact signs you made, your thoughts on what you intended to call, and how you said the words. Then, as soon as she is awake and cleared for visitors, you are all going to apologize to her properly. If she is forgiving, then your only punishment will be waiting one more year before you graduate, since you all seem to have missed Iruka-sensei's lectures on the proper use of ninjutsu and what forbidden means. Your parents on the other hand, may have more to say about that.

"If our visitor is not forgiving... well, you better hope that she is. The punishment will be that much greater, dattebayo."

* * *

.

.

.

I'm back, no thanks to the Trojan that took me down, and with a brand new crossover. Thanks to Recuva, an excellent free data recovery software, I was able to find older versions of the files the worm ate on a drive I deleted long ago. Then it was mostly rewriting and trying to remember where I was going with stories.

For fans of my story Every Little Thing, Thor 2 was completely uninspiring, but the new Captain America was perfect. So a sequel is now underway! Look for it next year.


	2. For Place, For Power, For Peace: Yen

Second Chances

Chapter Two

* * *

After assigning a couple of genin squads to take care of delivering the boys to their parents, along with the accompanying disciplinary notices, Naruto went back to his office. There was paperwork to be done, even on festival days. However, Naruto had long ago figured out what could be pawned off onto a bunshin, since he was so much closer to his clones than other shinobi were. He'd been his one and only friend for a very long time... the _kage bunshin_ technique had simply given physical form to that part of his pysche that needed family and friends. Which, now he thought about it, was the reason why he always thanked them for their work, even if everyone else thought it was a strange habit.

Dismissing the clone, who smiled and saluted before vanishing, he was happy to see the routine paperwork was done and the things he needed to work on personally were left in a much smaller pile. Before he got to them though, he took a form from his desk; one designed especially for him by Shizune after Tsunade-baa-chan had blown up and thrown his reports out the window for the fourth time. His command of kanji was much better these days, but he relished the few small reminders he had of people he'd lost over the years.

He wrote up a basic summary of the boys' mischief and his subsequent rescue of the woman, leaving out all the details that would identify her. Those would be recorded in journals that only future Hokage would be allowed to read; the dual records allowing for the protection of information and people, while ensuring that the truth did not get lost. Then, with a sigh and a longing look out the window where a knot of people were laughing, he got to work.

~oOo~

Soon after he'd gotten into the final bit of work on his desk, Bear ducked through the window with his report on the junihito. When the ANBU reported the kimono-artist's estimate on how much it would take to fix it, Naruto had to struggle to keep his composure, since the cost threatened to send him into one of his old rants. The exquisite clothing, embroidered with real gold and silver thread and with cherry blossoms of a special deep red only found in dyes used for royalty, would cost as much as Tsunade's debt to the boss of Snow Country- one that had taken her three years to pay off.

Still, he didn't want their mysterious visitor seeing the destruction of her expensive clothing as another mark against Konoha. "Tell him to try to keep the silk from staining so that it can be fixed _if_ that's what she wants." With a bow, Bear backed out of the room, barely hearing the muttered "I _really_ hope she doesn't..." that made him grin before he shut the door. The Hokage was obsessive about saving money.

After he'd finished sorting everything for his assistant to file, Naruto sat back in his chair and directed himself inwards, walking through his mindscape until he came to the forest Kurama preferred sleeping in ever since he'd been released from his prison. "Hey, Kurama? Why her? What's pulling me to her so hard, making her so attractive? I've never had such a powerful reaction to a woman in my life, 'tebayo."

"Hnn." The great fox shifted and sat up, seriously considering the answer. "Power attracts my kind, Naruto, and that woman holds an immense amount. It seems that more of my kind's ways have been adopted by your body than we knew. Your ex-wife was powerless and a shrew. She could add nothing to your offspring. This woman can." Kurama lazily waved his tails, his mouth gaping into a fox-grin. "No wonder you let that violent woman hit you so often. The vixens run things, we dog foxes are just allowed to participate at times."

Disturbed by the thought he'd merged with Kurama enough for his body to react like he was a youko, Naruto said his goodbyes to Kurama and rewoke in the real world. His timing was perfect, as a genin knocked on his door and informed him that 'Kagome' was awake. Sending the genin off to Iruka with a message to bring their miscreants to the hospital in the morning, he slipped out the window and jumped roofs to the hospital, hoping he'd foiled his assistant. Udon had to be put to the test, as Naruto was almost completely certain his assistant was informing his so-called fan club where he went. It was enough to drive a man mad- or at least help him understand why Sasuke had been such a bastard all those years ago.

Discreetly sniffing, he let his nose locate the girl's room, then walked down the side of the building, entering through her window and winding up right in the middle of a lecture.

"And this is our Hokage, who found you and brought you in. Please excuse his utter lack of manners. I've been trying to train him since we were genin, but as you can see..."

"Very funny, Sakura. Actually, I think I've found my fan club's informant, but I haven't confronted him yet. I hoped to spare you their presence in your hospital, but I can go back out and come in the right way if you wish." He could swear there were flames in his old friend's eyes, which amused him, since she _probably_ wouldn't hit him in front of a new patient. "S-o-o... you don't mind if I keep using the window?" Recognizing that he'd pushed just a little too hard, he wiped the grin off his face as quickly as he could and turned to the woman he'd saved.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, Rokudaime of Konoha. I- uh..." It was very hard to concentrate while looking at her beautiful face, especially as his body was most emphatic in it's approval of her. "I would like to offer you my most sincere apology on behalf of my village and myself. Some of the children of the village were practicing their jutsu when they used a time/space technique they were forbidden from trying. It brought you here, to Konohagakure in Hinokune." He bowed as low as the annoying hat would allow. "I beg your forgiveness."

Kagome just nodded, having trouble processing the idea even though she was experienced in traversing time. Two years ago, she'd left her world for Inuyasha's, no longer a child and ready to live there as his wife, or so she had thought. She may have fought a great evil and banished a cursed jewel, but it seemed that those combined with the three years they'd spent apart hadn't been enough to cure her of the rosy view she took of life...

Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and their children had welcomed her heartily, once they'd gotten over the surprise of her walking into the village that day in early spring. However, it had taken them a while to tell her why Inuyasha wasn't around his forest anymore, much less waiting for her as she had for him. He and Sesshoumaru had come to an understanding, and he'd been given his father's lands in the west. Sesshoumaru had ignored them since their father had died, as he preferred the lands he had won for himself, so Inuyasha wouldn't be back until he'd subdued all the youkai who had occupied it in the interim.

At first, she'd stayed with Sango and Miroku, as Inuyasha had arranged for them to keep her until he could come back, should she return. She didn't stay with them long, though... sleeping in a one room hut with an amorous couple and three kids under four years of age was simply too much for her, modern girl or not. Thankfully, though, they were understanding when she apologized and let them know she was moving in with Kaede, who was obviously happy to have Kagome back under her roof. The elderly miko immediately started training Kagome as well, claiming that leaving such a strong power untrained, especially when she had a willing teacher, was a crime against the gods who had blessed her.

She worked hard for those supporting her, as a help to Sango with her three children (four by the time the new year came again), and as Kaede's apprentice. She'd learned to enjoy the pace of life in the village... and now held those months under Kaede's tutelage with love and longing in her memories. She'd been so happy there that first summer, learning the skills that called to her soul... until winter settled it's cold mantle over them early.

That first winter destroyed many preconceptions she'd held onto... and was the first time she began to doubt Inuyasha. The grinding poverty of the winter-bound village was an eye-opener, something she'd never noticed when she'd been living in two worlds. And as it grew worse, bellies growled and grumbled and those with weaker constitutions died, thanks to the loss of the crops the early frosts had killed. And with each death, she couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha had abandoned his friends and the villagers that had accepted him, since his strength could have saved so many. Especially the children...

Her thoughts were interrupted as Sakura excused herself to look after her other patients. When the pink-haired medic had closed the door, Kagome found her voice, though she didn't quite know what to say to the earnest young man. Finally, she just asked the foremost question in her mind... "Can you send me home?"

With a deep sigh, Naruto tossed his hat onto the empty bed next to hers. "I don't know, since the ones who summoned you didn't have anything concrete in mind when they summoned you. But if you'll tell me the name of your village, I'll see if we can't send someone with a message that you are alive."

And though she'd already noted the modern technology in the room, she answered without thinking, "It doesn't have really have a name, the villagers simply call it Kaede's village after their miko. The closest named village is Edo, in the province of Musashi." She swallowed hard as she realized that she'd just admitted exactly where her true home was; poverty and death and old promises not withstanding.

Naruto sat down heavily, pulling her attention out of the past and back to him again. "I'm familiar with every major town and the countries they're in, but I've never heard of Edo or Musashi. Would you know any other places?"

She lay there, looking at the fingers that had been black and blue until Sakura-san had used a ki technique to heal them; one she would very much like to learn. It looked like she'd been transported to yet another world... but was it safe to confide in this handsome man, who had the distinct aura of a kitsune about him?

"Uzamaki-san, I can feel the presence of a kitsune coming from you-?"

"He's a friend of mine; I'm not a ravening beast, I can assure you of that much."

She looked at him oddly. "I'm sorry, but I think we are misunderstanding each other. I was going to ask what color your kitsune side was, to gauge what I should explain."

"Kurama's red, but I'm human. He doesn't share many kitsune secrets with me, unless it's to tease or discomfort me, but if you want to ask him something, he's quite wise."

"Aa. I see. I know a good bit about youko such as he. If I may request a meeting with Kurama-sama, I would like to avail myself of his knowledge of this world and others. In payment, I will entrust my story to you both, with my guarantee it will not be a waste of your time."

"What are you, that you can feel Kurama's presence and know about his kind?" He knew there was a number of people who would think him insane for not locking her up and calling for Ibiki immediately, but everything about her called to him on a basic, instinctual level. It seemed that Kurama's explanation was true.

"I'm a... kind of spiritualist. I'll explain more after I hear what he says. If you'll allow me to touch your hand? I need contact to be able to find and talk to him the first few times."

He banished his doubts and indulged himself by taking her hand and reveling in the soft skin on top and the half-gone calluses underneath. She had been an archer by the patterns he felt, though they were soft, like she hadn't used a bow for years, or, more likely with the clothing she'd been wearing, someone was trying to smooth them away with unguents. And her scent was so much more delicious now it was clear and not covered with sickness and spring water.

He felt a twist in his stomach, and suddenly they were in his head, walking through his mindscape until they reached Kurama's forest, their hands still twined together in spirit. Naruto wasn't sure how she had gotten here so fast, but watched as she looked up at the youko peering at them through one red eye; not showing a bit of fear.

"Oh ancient one, child of Inari, worldshaker, this humble one would beg an audience. I know not know who to trust, or what has happened to me. Only one of your great knowledge may be able to shed light on my predicament." She bowed deeply, pulling Naruto with her.

The great fox stirred, lifting his head and looking at her curiously. "A miko who knows how to address this one? Interesting. You can trust the idiot beside you, so tell me what you know and if I am entertained enough, I will tell you what I know."

"Have you heard of a cursed object called the Shikon no Tama?"

Kurama laughed, his voice edged with a dark emotion that made her tremble slightly. "Yes, any kitsune worth the name knows of it and the one who destroyed it, but it was not present in _this_ dimension. So this is where you went, Kagome-miko-sama, world-walker, time's daughter." He thrust his face closer to her. "That's where I'd seen that mon. The wild dogs looked high and low for you for twenty years, then gave up. _What human could live so long,_ they foolishly asked. Amaterasu and Inari simply looked to each other and slyly smiled in agreement."

She bowed to him, knowing that if there was a way to return, he'd already be bargaining with her. "Thank you, wise one. Is there something you wish for these answers?"

"Be good to the boy. He's something else." And then he laid his chin on his paws and went back to sleep, and they were back in the hospital.

"How much did that _actually_ explain? And you're from a different dimension?" Naruto sighed. "I could ask the great Toad Sage-"

She shook her head. "He verified he knew of me, that my husband had given up on looking for me and thought me dead due to my friends, a wolf youkai and a kitsune, who had probably heard of my troubles and were happy to have me freed. He also let me know there was no way home again. If there was, he would have immediately bargained for his release. And so I am lost in another dimension, with no family or friends to fall back on."

"Not completely lost, Kagome-miko-sama. You're in Konoha, and my guest! I'm the Hokage, the strongest ninja in the village. You can live here in Konoha, dattebayo!"

"Please... My name is Kagome Higurashi. I didn't get to finish my training, so I'm wary about claiming to be more than an apprentice miko, it wouldn't be right." She dropped her head, tired and strangely, utterly devastated by the kyuubi's news. "I have no idea what I could do here, and I have no wish to live on charity."

Naruto sank into a chair, trying to think of a solution that would salve her honor and repay her for stealing her from her dimension. Recalling an old law on the books, he decided to use it. "For stealing you from your family without your or your clan's consent, the village owes your family a blood-price, that's the law. Since we stole you from another dimension and your family isn't available, the blood-price goes to you. It's not charity, it's an acknowledgment we did you wrong, and a reparation to the honor of both Konoha and yourself. A year's upkeep is traditional."

She shook her head, all the problems she would now face hitting her at once and making it hard to think. "I don't want to be stared at, the oddity stolen from another dimension, with people gossiping behind my back."

Naruto began thinking again, this time out loud. "The only people who have seen you are myself, one of my ANBU, who won't tell a soul, and Sakura. Whatever we come up with, it's got to be mostly true, 'cause Sakura's the worst liar ever born, 'tebayo."

She looked to the shinobi again, telling herself really look at him. Blond spiky hair topped a rugged face, blocky and so very human compared to the inhuman perfection of the inuyoukai she was used to seeing all the time. His eyes showed the sharp influence of the kitsune inside him, the whisker marks a constant reminder of his guest. His hands were those of a fighter; beat up, scarred, fingers thick and stumpy, nails pared back as far as they could be; the complete opposite of long, elegant fingers topped by sharp, polished claws. And though she could feel the jyaki of the kitsune inside him, the aura that was his own was exceptionally pure. He was a man content with his decisions, and did not harm others out of spite. In fact, she began to realize, he felt like Togenkyou's master, an old mountain sage.

But he was so young to be a sage... but then again so was she, and she'd saved the world several times.

_That's_ what she was feeling from him... he was someone who had gone to their limit to save others, and it had marked him as harshly as it had her. It might be foolhardy, as she'd shown she had terrible judgement in men once too often, but she decided to go with her heart once again...

And trust him.

* * *

'

'

'

A note on 'dattebayo'. I am trying to restrict it's use as much as possible, but his annoying speech is just part of his character. It really doesn't mean anything that can be translated to English. That whole 'believe it' is just the dubber's way of keeping him in character in a way really small children would understand.


	3. Fox Flair: Mendacity

Second Chances

Chapter Three

* * *

Naruto may not have been gifted strategically, like Shikamaru, but to this day he still held the title 'the most unpredictable ninja.' And right now he had the faintest ideas on how to help her, and possibly himself, coming together, but first he needed to know a few things... "Your main problem in taking the money and living here is that you don't want to be the object of pity, am I right? Because any way you move here, the gossips are going to talk."

She considered it for a moment, then nodded. "I don't mind being new-"

"Good. Now, do you want to be on your own, knowing that you'll be the outsider for a very long time, since everyone here prefers to keep to themselves... or do you want to be a missing relative? You'll still be new, but as one of Konoha's distinguished families, you'd not have the difficulties of a complete stranger..."

The smile on his face showed that he had something specific on his mind, so Kagome went along with his interrogation, though she had to look away from him first, peering intently out the window to hide her emotions. "I... I've been the outsider before, and I can't live that way, not again." Her heart tore as she remembered the events that had made getting stolen away to another dimension and almost drowned in a freezing well so welcome.

_Why is it always wells, anyway?,_ she questioned herself, using the thought to disguise her feelings. Her face smoothed as she reassumed the cool mask she'd been forced to learn the over the last year. When her emotions were hidden again, she turned back to him. "My husband was a hanyou, his father one of the strongest youkai of his time, his mother, a highly ranked princess that belonged to a clan beloved by the Emperor. He was accepted as part of his father's noble clan, so I was kept in the women's palace. I was always surrounded by youkai women and their children; but, as a human with no family, I was beneath their notice. Even the lowest maids treated me as they wished, and made no bones about the fact they told my husband and the head of the family my every doing, even making things up to try to remove my husband's protection."

_That_ explained some of the dichotomy between her clothing and her health. "Ah. I think I understand. I've heard about that kind of stuff in the noble families." He shook his head. "Don't worry, the family I've been thinking of isn't _anything_ like that. There's two of them, a father and son, and they're both nice, fairly simple folk that would welcome you with open arms... And I know we just met, but I'd go so far as to say they _need_ someone like you, and would be happy to have you with them. No demands for perfection and you'd be supported in whatever occupation or business you'd like to try..."

She kept her face averted, trying to conceal the tears in her eyes. "That sounds awfully like my childhood home... my mother, grandfather, and brother supported me in everything I did... but how do you know these people will want-?"

Naruto gave her a wide smile. "Hey, I'm a sage. I can feel the essence of people... and I don't think I've ever met anyone as pure and kind as you. I'll tell you this; if whoever caused that pain you are feeling was here, I'd teach them a thing or two about how to take care of their treasures."

She sniffed, and looked up into twinkling, bright blue eyes- had they been green, she would have sworn she was looking at Shippou. _Compassion and mischief... he really is like Shippou. I bet this plan of his is part prank... I hope it isn't going to be overboard._ "Thank you, Hokage-sama. That sounds nice... but shouldn't this family meet me first?"

~oOo~

From the moment he'd felt her decide to trust him, Naruto had decided to quit worrying about where the attraction he felt was coming from, and to just go along with it. He'd been a sage long enough that sensing people was second nature to him, and no longer required him to go into one of his alternate states. What he'd said was the simple truth... she _was_ one of the most incrediblely pure people he'd ever sensed, even more so than Hinata. Then he'd momentarily wished Ero-sennin was here to meet her...

And, with that, his plan had solidified.

Jiraiya was the closest thing to a father he'd ever had... and after their travels, Naruto knew more about him than just about anybody other than Tsunade. Everyone in the village knew that Jiraya had considered him his grandson, which meant that no one would question any secrets Naruto revealed about the deceased shinobi. It also helped that the older villagers were aware of Jiraiya's habitual disappearances, and how utterly closemouthed he's been about his travels.

And the more Naruto thought on it, the more he decided that this idea was absolute, pure genius.

"No, I know you'll fit right in with them. But it all depends on if you don't mind being related to one of our most beloved... but... odd... heroes."

She looked at him strangely, trying to figure out where he was going with this idea. If anyone knew odd it was her, with her wide range of friends."Is there a reason why I would mind being related to this hero?"

"Well... he was an excellent ninja that did a lot for Konoha," he began, settling back into his seat. "But, while he still _is_ a legend to everyone in the village, even after ten years after his death, my sensei was also the biggest pervert I have ever met, always peeking on women and writing dirty books. Ero-sennin," he laughed as her face flamed in embarrassment, "sorry, but that's what I always called him. That's the only reason you might not want to be his. I know I can convince everyone that you're his daughter easily: he often told people I was the grandson he never had, so no one would be suspicious that only I knew about you. And, despite his addiction to peeking at young women, he was a good, kind man, one who loved Konohagakure but hardly ever stayed here. He was always traveling, searching for an answer that would bring peace to all the shinobi nations. He also worked as a spy, keeping Konohagakure safe and making sure we were never caught off guard by them."

"He sounds much like a friend of mine..." she said quietly, remembering Miroku and Sango; hoping they'd had a good life.

"Higurashi-san, it's a perfect cover. No one in Konoha would be surprised to find out he had an unknown daughter, and the whole village would rejoice that you had been found. And since he was a powerful sage, _your_ spiritual powers would be attributed to him; that is, if you don't want to be known as a miko here."

Kagome could see the advantages, but unlike many, she had first-hand experience with the animus of the dead. "But, to call myself his daughter... I would not wish to anger his spirit. I've had to deal with a child's angry spirit before and was almost pulled into hell. I imagine the strength of an offended sage's spirit would be much greater."

Naruto shook his head. "He would be ecstatic to claim you! Well, he'd grumble at first since you're such a beauty, and as a daughter he'd never be able to bring himself to spy on you. But then he would have proudly introduced you, and threatened any man who looked your way. If you doubt _that_, I can summon one of his teachers and they'll tell you the same thing. Jiraiya-sensei always wanted a child, but knew a family would give his enemies too much leverage. He even asked me a very long time ago that if he ever had a child show up after his death, I would take care of them."

She considered his words, wondering at the holes in the story... "But, if he had no children, who would I be-"

Naruto put a finger to his lips as he listened intently, then turned to her. "I think the news got out that you were doing better. Let me go head these guys off, then we'll speak some more." He grinned quickly, the smile taking up most of his face and eliciting a involuntary smile from her before slipping out the door.

~oOo~

_Sheesh, she's quick,_ Naruto decided as he shut the door to her room. _The boys saved me in a nick of time._ He needed to consult someone before telling her everything, and the last thing he wanted to do was to scare her off by lying, even unwittingly. As the singularly recognizable noise of five boys walking to an unknown punishment echoed down the hall, with a crowd of people coming after them, he ducked into the waiting room after waving down the large group heading his way.

_How did five boys turn into thirty people?,_ he vaguely wondered before addressing them. "I've got good news for you. The lady didn't become ill _and_ promises to not take offense, so long as we return her to her rooms immediately. The catch is, no one can see her, as she's supposed to remain in sequestered rooms until her marriage. There can't be anyone left who's capable of charging her with treason, so I'll go with her to eliminate any witnesses on her side."

"Do you think that wise," Shizune asked as she frowned. Naruto just tried to hold in a sigh... the council's interference was his bane, though Shizune had been the best person for the job after Tsunade had passed away.

"No problem, and it lets me ensure we haven't triggered a war." He had to get her off that track... and he knew just how to distract her. "Now, what you might consider bad news is that Konoha owes her a year's upkeep as blood-price. Each of you boys owe her a hundred thousand ryo. It will be taken from your pay in increments once you become genin."

One of the boy's father looked at the door, and then turned back, giving a lazy slug's smile at Naruto's hatless head and disheveled hair. "Is there anything else we should know, Ho-ka-ge-sa-ma?"

Knowing all about this man's perversions, one of which was a fetish for sleeping women, Naruto narrowed his eyes in a hard stare. "No, other than I've been trying to figure out where she's from by her descriptions of the people she's been introduced to or heard of, since she's been confined most her life. We've pinpointed the general area she's from, and just need to return her immediately. That's why Konohagakure will pay the blood-price now, and the boys will pay it back to the village starting as genins."

"It seems like a suspiciously easy solution. Won't her family have something to say about any of this?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto hadn't recognized his son... which was bad, since Shikamaru hadn't lost any of his sharpness over the years. Having four children seemed to have made him even more gifted.

"I didn't ask. She said that if I could return her without anyone else seeing her, she'd forget it even happened. The money she's already earmarking for the various needs of her country, which _does_ need the help. I felt it would be beneficial for both our countries, especially since eventually Konoha won't be out anything, and she has promised to look favorably on Hinokune in the future."

Shikamaru thought about it and nodded. "That is an exceptional exchange, especially since this could have ended in war. Never would have thought it of you when you were their age, Naruto," he ruffled the hair on his son's head, "but you're a better Hokage than anyone ever gave you credit for."

"But Dad! _A hundred thousand ryo?_" the young Nara protested, the other boys sharing his dismay.

Shikamaru's face became icy, sending a cold chill up even Naruto's spine. "How troublesome kids are. Yes, Shiichi, a hundred thousand ryo. If you are diligent in your missions, you'll have it paid back in a couple of years. Compare _that_ to the crime of kidnapping a noblewoman, not complying with the Hokage's demands, and the fact you almost drowned a woman important enough to be sequestered. Instead of a reasonable fine, you could be facing a death sentence and leaving your little sisters to experience the hell of war. All you boys owe our Hokage your lives and the lives of your families."

Breathing a little easier now that these two seemed to be bamboozled, Naruto looked at the boys wryly. "That's not quite all... everyone should also go to the kimono artist out in the Pass and see if you can't find some way of repaying him as well. He's working very hard to save the junihito she was wearing when she was dropped into the well. I've gotten word that it's worth a mountain and a half and, while he doesn't recognize the maker, he's never seen a more masterful work of art."

The mention of the junihito, a fifteen-layer kimono usually made as a named set and so expensive that even a daimyo would consider it a fitting dowry, on top of the blood price, shut both boys and parents up. One by one, the parents paraded their boys past Naruto, informing him of the extra punishments they were placing on the boys, and left. Finally, there was just Iruka and the council.

Ebisu was the first to speak. "Are you sure we can't send anyone else, Hokage-sama? Leaving the village without an escort isn't something one in your position should do."

Waving goodbye to Iruka, who gave him a nod of support before leaving the room, Naruto heaved a great sigh and faced Shizune, Kurenai, and Ebisu. He was fortunate in his council, he knew, remembering the trouble Sarutobi and Tsunade had with theirs. Still, they could be quite a pain if he tried to do things outside their expectations. "I won't be gone long; I plan on using _hiraishin_ and that will get me home in a day's time."

"At least take an ANBU-"

Naruto cut Shizune off with a shake of his head. "I'm taking her back, and I've got to follow up on something else while I'm over there. I'll be back home tomorrow evening, so I need you three to entertain the Daimyou. I can't discuss the other matter just yet, but it is very important. In fact, I think you all will be happy with the results of this mission when I get back."

Kurenai laid a hand on Shizune's arm. "Naruto will be fine. We either trust our Hokage, or we imprison him." She looked over at Naruto, "Good journey. Masaru told me he was taking Kaito out tomorrow, perhaps you will return together." He grinned innocently, before following them out of the waiting room and turning to go back to Kagome's room.

Yuuhi always was the most intuitive of the jounin who'd taught his generation.

~oOo~

Naruto slipped back inside, quietly walking over to the bed when he saw her eyes were closed. He thought she slept, so he said nothing, only stood there memorizing her face. He started to lift his hand, feeling the pull to trace her face with his fingers so he could memorize her not just visually, but by engraving her features in his flesh. He didn't allow himself to touch, though; reluctant to wake her and break the moment.

"Nice job," she said, gray eyes opening in time to see the longing on his face. _He's so kind, but he's lonely? The leader of the village shouldn't be so alone... _

But then he smiled broadly, erasing the emotions she'd seen. She knew exactly how he'd done it too... it seemed they were two of a kind.

_It might be nice to live here, even if this man is the only friend I ever make._


	4. Ducks: All In A Row

Second Chances

Chapter Four

* * *

Naruto was encouraged by her sincere admiration of his machinations, as he'd met very few women that saw the beauty in a well-spun deception, much less approved of a lie. But that same admiration also raised doubts. _She just seems more perfect every minute... which is kinda scary. Perfection doesn't exist. Still..._ "Thanks. That story will set the gossips to talking and by tomorrow they'll have started on more absurd versions. And when I bring you in the day after that, discussions about the stolen noblewoman will be overset by excitement over your appearance and she'll be forgotten faster. Now, since I've set the stage for your return to Konoha, I just need to make a few more arrangements to cover my responsibilities tomorrow and get you smuggled out tonight, right around the time the gates close."

He caught his breath as she sat up and nodded, desire catching him by surprise again. Her blanket had fallen into her lap when she'd sat up, and the thin hospital gown did little to hide the elegant line of her neck or the curve of her breasts. His mind flashed back to the feeling of them pressed against his chest, making him rub his nose anxiously as he looked for an exit.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I appreciate the kindness you've shown me-"

He huffed, not liking the distance his title put between them. "My name's Naruto, I don't mind if _you_ save the keigo just for the important occasions." He risked a quick look at her again, in time to see her cover a yawn. He roundly cursed himself for not noticing the faint bruised look under her eyes and decided to save them both; her from exhaustion, and him from a bad case of blue balls. "There's more to this plan for us to talk about, but I can tell you're flagging, dattebayo. I want you fully awake and in possession of your wits before we have to make any more decisions. Get some sleep; Sakura will be here this evening to sneak you out... and if you need anything, ask her. You can trust her with anything."

Kagome clenched the covers of her bed between her fingers, suddenly nervous. She'd decided to trust this man, but could she trust a woman? She'd had almost two years of backstabbing and games-playing in the woman's palace, and was quite aware of the manipulative nature of her own sex. She was starting to panic, when she heard Naruto open her window, distracting her from the negative thoughts that plagued her.

"I'll get you some basics... do you mind what you wear? If I buy a dress, it's going to cause comments..." He breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head. "Do you want anything in particular? I can have Sakura pick up any little girly things you need."

"No, thank you, Hok- Naruto-san. I don't want to be a bother." She managed a smile for him, and watched in surprise when he nodded, then instantly disappeared. _He's as fast as a youkai... I wonder, is everyone here as skilled?_

~oOo~

Sakura was on the roof of the hospital, waiting to ambush Naruto as he tried to make his way back to the festival. And by the businesslike way she tugged at her gloves, he knew he wasn't going to get away from her. Sliding to a halt beside the water tanks, he tucked his hands in his pockets and leaned back against them, trying to keep his face from showing his excitement. "Sakura, I've got a lot to do and very little time-"

"You are going to tell me what is going on, or I will not release Kagome-sama from my care for a long time, Naruto Uzamaki! Between the little she told me and her medicals, I know that story you spun back there was a load of crap. Why are you making those kids come up with half a million ryo?"

Sighing, Naruto prepared to lie to his old teammate, knowing that if he managed it, his story would be accepted by the rest of the village with no problem. He just hoped Kagome would agree to the story _before_ she found out he'd already told Sakura.

"She's Jiraiya's daughter. I'm going through such an elaborate hoax because she doesn't want to be known for how she was summoned here." At Sakura's shocked look, he added to it. "He left her hidden in her mother's clan- actually an offshoot of the same one my mother came from. They're a reclusive bunch that kept their own hidden village, though they weren't shinobi anymore."

"But why would Jiraiya-sama leave her in a place like that? Why not bring Kagome-sama here where it was safer, where she'd have a village of real shinobi to protect her?" Sakura asked, her gestures gaining power as her temper flared.

"Would she have been, Sakura? You saw what _Akatsuki_ did to find out where I was, so what about other villagers? How easy would it have been for people like Danzo to take her in order to control Jiraiya? And even if she _was_ kept safe, how far would the noble houses have gone to betroth her to one of them?"

Scowling, she gave him that. "Still, to not tell _any_one-"

"He told _me_, Sakura. But she was happy with her mother's clan, so I was under orders not to contact her for any reason unless she initiated it. From what I can tell, her mother left instructions for her to come here if things ever went to the bad... I think that's the only reason why the boys were able to summon her, because she was already trying to get here by following a sutra Jiraiya gave her. And yes, I'm keeping the story I spun for the boys and they _will_ have to pay the fine."

"But if she needed to get here-" Sakura frowned when he cut her off with a slashing motion.

"They have to be punished, Sakura, and if they found out that they saved her, they wouldn't take the punishment seriously. They _did_ summon her with a technique they were forbidden from using. They _did_ risk plunging us into a war. I have to nip those actions in the bud, or I'll have a pack of potential nukenin on my hands. Being held back in school and having to pay such a big fine will make them _think_ before they try something as stupid as that again, dattebayo."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, but finally nodded in agreement. She didn't like it, but she'd taken care of the boys in question many times, and Naruto was right. It would take a massive punishment like the one he'd dished out to get through their stubborn skulls. "Fine, but what are you going to do about getting her out of town, since she's supposed to disappear?"

"That's why I had you suppress her chakra. She'll never be recognized as the girl who's about to come through the gate tomorrow, since Kagome, Jiraiya's daughter, glows to those able to see nature's power. Now I just need you to wait till this evening, then suppress her chakra again, down to a civilian's level, and get her to the evac tunnels."

"I don't like this, Naruto. Things tend to go sideways when you get secretive."

"Sa-ku-ra. Please? Just go with it. Imagine how you'd feel if everyone knew you as the summoned girl in the well, and nothing you did changed that. How many people would be whispering that she can't be human if she can be summoned? You know most civilians don't know about reverse summoning."

She knew what it was to be labeled, Ino's childhood insult of _forehead girl_ being the first of many names she'd been branded with over the years, and he knew it. _The privilege of being someone's best friend... the bastard._ "Damn it, Naruto. Just... take care of her."

"I will. Don't let on you know, alright? I've got to get her out of here to really talk to her and see what she wants to do, but right now her spirit reminds me more of Hinata's than your's. Sorry, but I've really got to go explain things to Kaito."

Giving a wave to his rapidly disappearing self, Sakura headed back in. "I better do a complete inventory. Deny it all he wants, anytime Naruto keeps secrets, things go south."

~oOo~

Happy to leave Sakura behind without getting his ass kicked, Naruto concentrated on the next discussion he was going to have to have. It was bad enough he'd left Kaito alone all day during the festival, but now he was going to be gone overnight and most of tomorrow. He'd been looking forward to spending a little more time than usual with his son, but not being able to call your time your own was part and parcel of being Hokage... It was the one aspect of the job that he hated; never knowing when he'd have to miss something important in his son's life. Hearing shouting, he turned, his attention caught by a loud-mouthed miniature hurricane.

"Hey, Dad! Dad! DAD! I heard about the lady Oiishi and the others summoned. Is she really a princess? Really pretty, too? You've got to tell me-" The rest of the nonstop questions were delivered to Naruto's abdomen as he grunted from the impact of a gale-force hug.

"Kaito! Careful with the goods, I'd like to give you siblings one day..."

"Then you need to hurry and find me a mom before you get too old and none of the girls will have you." At Naruto's choking cough, Kaito looked up, eyes laughing as he hugged his dad one more time before letting go. "That's what Ino-san says to Chouma; well, about grandchildren, anyways. Hey, is the Princess engaged? Do you _have_ to take her home _tonight_? You _said_ you'd show me the first level of Raisengan training after the festival, why'd you forget?"

The last was said with more than a little intransigence, making Naruto feel both guilty for having to put off the training and upset that the boy was comfortable with being so disrespectful and open with other people's affairs. Naruto had basically raised himself, and it was only after spending time with Jiraiya that he realized how different things may have been had someone taken the time to at least explain the give and get basics of civilized behavior to him.

It made him a stricter father than most people thought he'd be, though nowhere as bad as some of the clan heads. So Naruto looked down at the chatterbox and split the difference, ruffling the boy's hair and scolding him mildly. "You know better than to take that tone with me, Kaito, or to carelessly repeat conversations. You'll never become a ninja or be recognized as a grown man if you aren't circumspect. But even if you were an adult, I'd still be the Hokage and, no matter your feelings toward me, you must respect that office."

Kaito lowered his head and scuffed the ground with his shoe, but still answered 'yes, sir' clearly. Another ruffle of his hair and a smile on Naruto's part absolved him, and he bouned back quickly, daring to ask, "The princess?-"

"Is not engaged, yes I have to go tonight, and no, I didn't forget. We're going to have to put off training until I'm back home. But Kurenai-sensei reminded me that you and her son are going out to the woods tomorrow, so how about I pick you up mid-morning and we'll spend the rest of the day together... along with the person I'm hoping to bring home?"

Eyebrows beetled together and blue eyes crinkled in disfavor, surprising Naruto as his son suddenly looked like an identical copy of his nine-year-old self; especially after Kaito crossed his arms and stubbornly set his chin. "We never get to spend time together with just us." His lip gave a slight quiver that was quickly firmed.

"I know, Kaito. And I wouldn't doing all this unless it was necessary."

"Are you saving someone?"

Naruto considered it for a moment. "Not saving so much as offering them a choice."

"Oh. Well, if they don't have any good choices, wouldn't that be saving them, kinda?"

Naruto laughed. "I don't know, but maybe you should ask them tomorrow. Let's go get a popsicle. I've got ten minutes that are all yours."

"Takoyaki and okonomyaki first, please? I like dipping the octopus in the okonomyaki sauce!"

Shaking his head, Naruto let Kaito drag him off to the food stands, a half smile on his face. "Glad I'll be gone tonight. All that cabbage is going to have you fumigating our place."

Kaito laughed. "Can't help it! And a pancake covered in mayo is the only _good_ way to eat cabbage."

"Tell you what, let's go to Ichiraku Ramen instead. I don't want to come home to a house missing it's roof and part of the walls." Naruto grabbed Kaito's head and redirected him to the ramen stall.

"DAD!"

~oOo~

As his son ran off to enjoy the festival with the full money pouch he'd given him, Naruto sat back and watched as the bobbing yellow-haired head disappeared into the crowd. He was proud he'd made his dream of becoming Hokage come true, despite people's nay-saying throughout his life. Being Hokage filled something indefinable in his soul and, more often than the villagers knew, he put his life on the line to keep their lives peaceful. In fact, he'd given unstintingly of himself the first few years, sacrificing his entire personal life on the behalf of the village... until the day he'd held a miracle in his arms.

As much as he loved Konoha and his people, as soon as he'd heard Kaito's first cries he'd found something he loved even more, and would damn the world to hell to keep safe. He loved everything about being a dad. He'd been the one to change diapers and feed and burp Kaito. He'd overseen first steps, first words, and first day of school. Kaito's first shuruken practice had been done with Naruto's tools... but he was going to graduate soon, and become a man himself.

Sure, he'd still be living at home, but Naruto knew very well that being officially recognized as a shinobi and man in his own right would change Kaito, as it had changed him. There was a reason shinobi had traditions around each step of their careers; graduation, chuunin, and jounin most of all. The official recognition of their skills ensured that even the most self-doubting knew that they had been evaluated by their seniors, and were fit for their title and the accompanying responsibility.

Too bad civilians don't use something similar, he thought as a fight broke out at one of the drinking tents and was speedily settled by an obviously disgruntled Kiba. Akamaru grabbed ahold and tugged his sleeve when it looked like Kiba was going to wipe the floor with them, and Naruto sighed as his old friend shoved them into the arms of a couple of police officers and went back to drinking. Love was hell... Kiba had been over the moon for Hinata for years, but her father had rejected him multiple times as a suitor. And then Neji had died and Hisashi had done the unthinkable... and now Hinata wouldn't voluntarily talk to any of her old friends.

Those depressing thoughts led to his own experience with love and marriage... though his doomed crush on Sakura was much less painful in the long run than his short-lived marriage. Those long months of paying off Yunako's debts, swallowing his tongue while she ran that razor-sharp tongue of hers over his already battered psyche, and, after almost a year had gone by with no sign of child, being told by the council to swallow his pride and live through the embarrassment of having to ask Sakura to check to see if he was normal in that... _area_... just to keep the clans happy.

He may have swallowed his pride out of necessity, but in truth it had angered him that everyone felt safe poking their nose into his private life and making demands on it. He was the strongest shinobi since the Rikkudo Sennen, conjecture that he was the guy's reincarnation aside, and _still_ people acted as if he was still the irresponsible brat he'd been as a child... an abandoned child with no one who cared enough to help or discipline him, at that.

The anger had kept building with each clash he had with his wife and the council, until one day he'd had enough. He'd handed over his work and went to Myoubouzan, not willing to let his emotions spill over onto Kurama and turn the youko back into the hate-filled force of destruction he'd been. It took several days of meditation and talks with Fukasaku to accept that his anger wasn't only directed at his wife and the council, but himself as well.

His anger at the council was basically frustration. They were concerned with the business end of the marriage contract; and while the economic concessions were being met, a child _was_ required as well... the council was only making sure Konoha didn't get shorted in the deal, as cold as that sounded. As for his anger towards Yunako, while she _was_ young, she wasn't making the slightest effort to be what he needed; a calm oasis in the tempest of his life. Instead, she thrived on drama, and created as much friction as she could in order to get attention.

As for himself... that anger was the old feelings of inadequacy that had always plagued him. His marriage was failing no matter how hard he tried to make Yunako happy, and he couldn't help but feel _he'd_ been the one to let down the council and village.

With a better understanding of his anger and himself, he decided to try to keep in mind how young his wife was. In all honesty, she hadn't finished growing up before her grandfather married her off, which had to have been terrifying for her. His heart full of good intentions once again, he returned home, only to find things were not quite as he'd thought.

Sakura was a better friend than he deserved, as she'd shown herself to be numerous times over the years. After he'd left for the mountain home of the frogs, she'd gone to the council and told them in no uncertain terms to lay off of him, as he wasn't the problem.

Yunako had been on birth control the entire time; a revelation that changed everything.

* * *

.

.

.

Traditionally, the Japanese consider the back of the neck the sexiest part of a woman. But men are men, the whole world round, and any Japanese woman with a C cup (a B in American measurements) is pretty much guaranteed a lucrative skin magazine career. Oh, and the nose rubbing? Men have erectile tissue in their nose; seeing what they're attracted to often makes them rub it. It's a little way to see if your man is being truthful about liking what he sees.


End file.
